You Didn't
by Evan Scott
Summary: Remember our history. All the times you accepted me when I thought you wouldn't. -Update: fixed some typos, and reworded a few lines.-


You didn't...

Do you remember as far back as the night we first met, when everyone believed I was Mukuro? They were ready to shun me and never would've accepted me as the comrade I wanted to be. Even you looked a bit doubtful due to your timid nature, I thought you'd cast me aside like almost everyone else. I had no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't be accepted, that you'd simply say "no." But you didn't...

You knew that I wasn't him, and allowed me to represent you.

Remember at the day of the cloud battle during the ring conflict, where the first thing I manged to do was to slip and fall into fire? Where Ken and Chikusa needed to risk their lives to save me? We almost died right then and there, but you stepped in and saved us at the last second. I thought you were going to be disappointed and call me weak. But you didn't...

You just looked forward, forgiving my mistake instantly.

Remember when I asked you to help me buy Christmas gifts for Haru, Kyoko, and the rest of the family as a thank you for accepting me? You looked at me with a blank stare, I couldn't read you at all. I was so nervous, my mind was dead set thinking that you'd turn me down without a second thought. But you didn't...

You said you would, and that you needed my help as well. You bought me a stuffed owl that night to thank me, when I should've been thanking you.

When Mukuro left me on my own, disappearing with our troop, I was devastated. I was told to stay in Nanimori with the Vongola family. Kyoko supported me, helping me cope with the mental turmoil I was going through. I was always the outcast, always staying with Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa instead of the family. I only contacted you all during a crisis. I thought you'd refuse to let me be with the family during casual times. But you didn't...

You accepted me without a second thought, then even threw a party for me.

I remember both of us being shy, yet with Kyokos pressure we made a plan for me to ask you on a date. You thought I was just asking you to help me again and accepted right away. Both Kyoko and I tried correcting you, but ultimately I jumped the gun because of how nervous I was. I suddenly kissed you. You got so flustered when you finally understood what I meant. I watched as your face rapidly became different shades of red. You began to studder a response. I thought you were going to turn me down and say you still had feelings for someone else. But you didn't...

You shyly accepted, and kissed me back quickly and turned away.

Remember our first date? After trying to escape Reborn and the rest of the families plots of sabotage, and finally settling down with the whole group at a violent horror movie. I bought a grape flavored drink and you laughed, making a bad, corny joke about how it matched my hair and eyes. Something on screen suddenly jumped, scaring me and causing me to spill my drink all over you. It stained your mitten. Even you knew that it wouldn't come out in a wash. You laughed it off, though I believed you were just humoring me. After that I still managed to build up the courage to ask if you'd go out with me again. I thought you'd say "no." But you didn't...

You laughed at me, and asked me to go out the next weekend.

"We need to talk." You said those words and made my heart sink. But you got on one knee, and pulled out a ring in front of the whole family and all of our supporting families. I began to cry, I couldn't believe it. I was waiting, expecting you to take it back. But you didn't...

You asked me to marry you.

Remember at our wedding, that Lambo, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Hibari made a mess out of, we stood there beside each other. The sermon began, and I was elated. I was so happy I thought it was a miracle to be standing there with you. Yet when the time came to say our vows, after saying "I do." I still expected you to change you mind. But you didn't...

You said "I do." and kissed me with more passion than ever before.

Remember our first time. How I screwed up and ended up headbutting you in the face. Your nose started bleeding and you fell off the bed. I ruined it and I was waiting, waiting for you to tell me how disappointing it was with me. I felt guilty for being messing up your first time. But you didn't...

You got back up laughing and asked if you could restart. Then said it was amazing.

Remember when I broke the news? When I finally told you that we were expecting. I was so happy, but you wouldn't say anything. I thought you were upset, that you didn't want a child. After a brief silence my face fell, I almost began to cry. I knew what was coming, I knew you didn't want to bring a child into the cruel mafia world. I was waiting for you to break the news that we couldn't have it. But you didn't...

You suddenly picked me up, smiling, and began to yell nonsense about future plans.

I thought about it. I knew I had trust issues, but you got over those. I knew I had issues in my past, but you accepted those. I had so many faults but you never once complained to anyone. I often asked if you were unhappy but you always smiled at me and kissed me, saying the same line every time "How could I be unhappy with a wife as perfect as you." Sitting here alone away from you to keep the baby safe. I relived our past experiences and I couldn't help but smile. I made so many mistakes and you still accepted me wholeheartedly. I became determined to make it up to you once you returned from your ongoing war to reform the Italian mafia...

But you didn't...


End file.
